Betty
Betty is a fluffy ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes, long whiskers, large ears and short legs. Description Appearance :Betty is a fluffy ginger she-cat with darker ginger stripes, long whiskers, large ears and short legs. She has a long and pointed muzzle and her belly is rather drawn up, but he fluffy fur makes her look bigger than she is. She has very pale red tips of fur on her tail, but it is very hard to point out. Personality :Betty is very shy and quiet, trying to keep into the background of everything. She is very nervous and skittish, but is rather curious in her own way. She doesn't agree with violence and often tries to end fights between other cats. She doesn't agree with the rogues and she isn't very strong, which makes her a very popular target for bullies. She is all against aggression, but if it comes to it, she won't shy away from a fight. Skills :Betty is very quiet, leading her to be a pretty good hunter. She is terrible at fighting when her heart is not in it, but when she is fighting a fight she believes in, she ends up being brutally good at it. She has very light pawsteps, allowing her to sneak up on her prey soundlessly. She is good at identifying different herbs from one another and is talented at healing. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Betty was born into a loving household, two twolegs, her mother and father and her littermates, two other toms. She was the most bubbly of the bunch and was very loud and social. Her father would often go out and bring her back a tasty mouse, which made her grow into a habit of loving fresh-kill. Her littermates were stronger and fiercer than her, and when it came to mock battles, Betty almost always lost. Her oldest brother, Scorch, defended her from her other brother, whom she didn't ever hear the name of, even in their time of growing up together. None of the family mentioned his name. Betty was a curious kit and was often found in the household's garden, sniffing at the herbs and often picking up the odd scent of wild cats. Her father told her that only he was allowed in the forest because of all the big bad wild cats. Not even Betty's mother was allowed in the forest. : :As Betty entered her adolescent seasons, she grew into a rather proud and overconfident cat. She was still her loud, bubbly self, but she was selfish and always kept her brothers away from the garden, telling them she would call their mother just for being near her. This caused a rift between her and Scorch, but she hadn't cared back then. All she cared about was going beyond the fence with her father, Rust, to explore. One day, her father had come back to the house, excitement oozing from his scent. He had told Betty that this one time she was allowed over the fence. Her mother came too, but her brothers decided to stay behind. When Betty went over the fence, the first thing she noticed was how huge the forest was. The second thing, however, was an all black she-cat with a fierce gaze, staring right at her with a hard, blazing look. Betty had thought that this cat and Scorch would get along well. Betty was then told by her father this was her half-sister, Ebonypaw. What a weird name. They greeted and then they separated, Ebonypaw racing back deeper into the woods. The kittypets returned home, only to find Betty's brother with the unspoken name, had left the household. Adulthood :When she turned six-moons old, Betty left her mother and father's household to live with other twolegs. She loved them even more than her first ones! Scorch had left too, but he left to the forest instead of being taken by other housefolk. Betty had a fun time while it lasted, but one day her mother came to her with bad news. Her father had gone back to the forest and his body had been found. He was dead. Betty went into a deep stage of depression, and her bubbly, social personality was gone, just like that, replaced with a quiet, shy and depressed cat who felt as though she had no purpose. This was the sunrise before her twolegs moved households and were forced to leave her behind. This pushed Betty's depression further. She left the Twolegplace to go live out her life as a loner, never to speak or remember her loving family, and her twolegs who she had thought loved her. Pedigree :Mother: 'Fall; deceased; unknown residence : : :'Father: 'Rustwhisker (Rust); deceased, StarClan resident : : :'Siblings: 'Scorch; alive, rogue :Brother with the unspoken name: status unknown : Relationships Family :'Fall: She was a good mother. I just wish it wasn't her who told me about dad's death... That lessened by relationship with her. I love her still, I just wish she was still alive so I could speak to her one more time. : : :Rustwhisker (Rust): I loved him more than anyone in the world. He was my role model, my beating heart as well. He kept my playful. He taught me how to hunt and fight more effectively, he taught me all about herbs, and he told me the best stories! : : :Scorch: We fell apart when I told him to leave me alone when we were teens. He hated that. We might as well be best friends now, but, gee, the road there was rough. He's a good brother, just a bit too protective and defensive. : : :Brother with the unspoken name: I never knew his name, so I presumed mother and father wanted to keep it a secret. He was probably named after a Roman or Greek god, or... Something. He bullied me a lot through our lives together, and I thank him for it. It made me stronger than I originally was. I learned to deal with life with him breathing down my neck my whole life. : : :Ebonypaw: When I first met her (which was the last time as well) she was prickly and reserved, and rather defensive of her way of life. She lit a small fire within me, making me realize how brave she was under the prickly exterior. I don't love her as though she's family, I consider her a part of my dad's life. : : :Leafsong: I don't understand what dad had against her. She was a good mother, from what Ebonypaw had said, but I don't think of her as real family. : Love-Interests :Coming Soon : Friends :Scorch: see family : Enemies :Coming Soon : Notable Art : Category:Cats Owned by Sandstorm1823 Category:She-cats Category:Loner Category:Former Kittypet Category:Roleplay